


Discarded Dolls

by Sarie_Fairy



Series: Fictober 2020 [25]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy
Summary: FICTOBER Day 28 - Prompt: “Will you look at this?”A short fic, regarding their synergy.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Fictober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Discarded Dolls

Somewhere deep within an abandoned house, forsaken to the depredations of time, footfall and flashlights cut through the dark. A door creaked as if on cue, as she pushed her way into a room. Debris scattered, broken dolls and cobwebbed lace, evidence of little girls; sisters. Two ancient canopy beds, growing out of the detritus. Immobile in the doorway, his distance sounds corridors away, echoed, tethering them.

Illumination of dust danced and slowly swirled, not chancing to settle amongst the relics of a life lived long ago. A mouldy smell all too perfectly framed the long-forgotten remains, lost to time and love. Amongst the headless, the limbless, it was the ones with pushed in, wonky eyes she felt the most judgement from. Reverberations of childish laugher and secrets whispered from shadowy corners, pulling at a memory of a childhood that seemed to belong to someone else. Reminiscences that both soothed and haunted her. Tugged her down into a sorrow that had no air. No breath. Hers hitched in her throat at the sound of his heavy steps behind her, freeing her from her reverie as she roughly swiped at her cheeks.

“Will you look at this?” he sought, pulling her back through time, presenting a tattered book.

Regarding her, he quickly scanned the room, realisation rearranging his features as understanding swept him to her. Silently he took hold of her hand, her fingers weaving between his, as he coaxed air into her lungs with his own deep breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting something new each day in October for Fictober from this tumblr [prompt list](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020%22).
> 
> Subscribe to the series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments most welcome 💕


End file.
